redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Bluestripe the Wild/The Lord of Bloodwrath
Note: This is a sequel to [[User blog:Bluestripe the Wild/Bluestripe,A Name Remembered|'Bluestripe, a Name Remembered']]. Please read it first before reading this. Thank you. Prologue The young hares of Salamandastron chased one another through the dining hall. The Badger Lord, Roan, sat in his chair at the end of the hall. The hare babes surrounded the Badger Lord. One young hare sat in Roan's lap while the other babes circled around the badger's chair. Roan looked down at his inquisitive audience."What are you little rascals up to?" The hare babes answered back in an uproar."We wanna hear a story!" "Please, Milord, we'll be good little chaps!" Roan smiled."Which story would you like to hear today?" The young hares did not hesitate to give their answer."We want you to tell us about Lord Bluestripe, he's our absolute favorite, wot!" Roan gave the congregation of hare babes a confused look."But all of you already know that story! Tell you what, I'll tell you another story about my father." The young listeners raised their ears and exchanged excited looks with one another. They leaned forward curiously. Roan commenced telling his story."Now this story took place many seasons ago, when I was a little older than you are now..." Book One: A Remedy for a Berserker Chapter One It was a calm day all along the Western Coast. A gentle breeze blew through the extinct volcano of Salamandastron, where two creatures sat in conversation. One of the creatures was Lady Athena, wife of the Badger Lord of Salamandastron. The second creature was Lieutenant Kaylen, sister of Captain Jaren who had just recently been promoted. Kaylen spoke to the badgerwife without facing her."It's a lovely day isn't it, Milady?" The Badger Lady had her son, Roan, who was about five seasons old, resting in her lap. She patted the young one on the head and replied."It is indeed, my friend. You know that it is not required for you to address me by my title. I prefer being called my given name instead." The hare Lieutenant put one paw on her sabre and saluted with her free paw. "Yes, Mila-I mean, Athena!" Their conversation was interrupted when several creatures came through the main door. Most of the creatures were hares, most notably General Buckayoo and Captain Jaren, who were helping Lord Bluestripe the Wild to his throne. There were fresh bruises and cuts from a battle he had just returned from and his eyes were slightly red. The Badger Lord gritted his teeth and howled in pain. Athena placed her son in her chair as she stood up and ran over to her husband. Captain Jaren issued orders to the other hares."Get Lord Bluestripe's weapons back to the bally forge chamber! Who knows what His Lordship may do under the influence of Bloodwrath with weapons at paw! Get a flippin' move on, chaps!" The hares removed the Badger Lord's ball and chain, war hammer, and broadsword. The hares carried out their orders quickly in orderly fashion. Athena put a paw on her husband's shoulder and talked to him."Bluestripe, remember who you are, control yourself! You are the Badger Lord of Salamandastron!" Bluestripe looked up at his wife, gritting his teeth."I'm trying to control myself, but my Bloodwrath problem is getting worse by the day!" Athena looked worriedly at her hare cohorts."If this problem gets any worse, Bluestripe might be unable to live among us, or it may kill him. We have to do something!" Lieutenant Kaylen frowned."Anybeast have any bright ideas?" General Buckayoo, a Highland hare, spoke up."Ah'm nae sure o' this, but Ah'll tell ye. Once, when Ah was still young an' livin' in the Highlands, Ah became lost an' stumbled across a grave o' some braw beastie. Ah couldnae make out much o' the writin', fer it was verra old. Ah could only make oot the words,"Bloodwrath." Bluestripe clapped a paw to his forehead."Of course! It must have some historical significance of Bloodwrath!" The hare Lieutenant got the right idea."So you're saying that Bluestripe should go to that place where you found that grave so he could learn more about the Bloodwrath and find a cure for it!" The Highland General nodded."Exactly, mah bonny lassie." Athena looked nervously from the hares to her husband."I'm not so sure about this. What if he loses control of himself during the journey?" Captain Jaren held his lance at the ready."Don't worry, ma'arm, we'll go with him to ensure that old Blue doesn't end up in a pickle, wot!" General Buckayoo cuffed the hare captain's ear."Ye will address 'im as Lord Bluestripe." Bluestripe grinned at the idea."I like the sound of your plan. Let me alert a few of the hares and we can leave the mountain by dawn." Athena looked at her husband agitatedly."I'm more concerned for the welfare of the other creatures you'll be with. If you fall into Bloodwrath, you could end up killing somebeast or yourself." Bluestripe avoided the gaze his wife gave him."I'll do all I can to stop this so I can live with other creatures safely." Captain Jaren twirled his lance."So it's decided! We'll leave at dawn tomorrow! I'll make sure we have enough tucker to last us the journey!" Bluestripe groaned."If you really mean that you'll pack that much food, we'll never get there. You can eat more than the whole regiment!" The hares and badgers laughed heartily. Lieutenant Kaylen turned to the Badger Lord."I'll gather provisions for the journey." General Buckayoo shouted back to Bluestripe."Ah'll gather our most braw an' experienced lads an' lassies!" Bluestripe turned to his Captain, but the hare was already running towards the mountain entrance. Bluestripe shouted to him."Jaren, where are you going?" The young hare Captain did not look back."Sorry, sah, I have very important business to attend to, wot!" Bluestripe turned to his wife."I think I know what you should do to keep me under control. Take my throne and put it in the forge chamber after removing all the weapons. Then, I will probably need some food or drink. After that, you must shackle my paws and footpaws to the throne and lock the forge chamber door. That way nobeast will be in danger if the Bloodwrath takes me. It will keep me from harm's way as well." Athena did as she was told, while assisted by hare-maids. The forge chamber door was locked and bolted, with the young Badger Lord within. Bluestripe had just finished a hot meal of leak and celery soup with a loaf of bread with mead to drink. The Badger Lord's head slumped down as he fell asleep, but was soon awakened by one of his inner demons. Visions flashed through his mind's eye. Bluestripe recalled when his mother, Renah, was slain by a weasel named Scring. The memory of his faher who had reunited with him after so many seasons by the weasel were too much to bear. But, to Bluestripe's horror, Hellgates itself seemed to open before his very eyes. A familiar figure stepped out. It spoke in a chilling voice."Heh heh heh heh! My, my, it's been quite a while, hasn't it, stripedog?" The voice sent shivers down Bluestripe's spine, despite being just a memory. It was Bluestripe's old nemesis, the wildcat, Panthera Longclaws. The wildcat that had enslaved and mocked Bluestripe for many seasons leaned his head back and laughed."You're like the small, frightened badger cub you were during our first encounter!" Bluestripe quivered with rage. Unknowingly, in reality, his rage was about to unleash itself like it had when Bluestripe escaped from his prison cell many seasons ago. Bluestripe, who was still trapped in the world of dreams, strained againt the bonds that held him to his throne. He roared in anger as foam flecked his mouth, and gazed out of red eyes, which saw nothing but the desire to kill. Bluestripe's son, Roan, woke up very thirsty. The badger babe tip-toed out of his room and down the stairs towards the kitchens. Roan stopped by the forge chamber door at the sound of his father under the control of Bloodwrath."Papa?" Roan sat down by the forge chamber door sobbing to himself at what was becoming of his father. He ran to the kitchen to get a glass of water, still crying. Chapter Two Category:Fan Fiction Category:Blog posts